THE ADVENTURES OF RANMA AND FRIENDS
by Harry Potterchu
Summary: RANMA AT HOME, ARE YOU READY FOR ADVENTURE? MY FIRST FANFIC PLZ R&R! NEW PART UP!
1. Default Chapter

The magic demon appeared. Nemira had an earthquake. Tendo Dojo almost exploded. It had begun.  
  
Ranma woke up the morning and got up. He went down the stairs and arrived at his destination: the breakfast table. There sitting were  
  
Akane  
  
Kasumi  
  
Nabiki  
  
Genma (as a panda!)  
  
"Hello Ranma." Akane said "Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Yes plz" Ranma said "No milk."  
  
Akane nodded.  
  
Kasumi stood up and went to the stove.  
  
Genma held up a sign up that said "I am hungry"!  
  
Kasumi nodded and took a piece of meat from the stove and put it in front of Genma. Genma gobbled it.  
  
Suddenly a demon smashed through the wall. "I AM RAMMMA THE GREAT DEMON WHO SHALL DESTROY. I WILL CAST A SPELL THAT WILL MAKE YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT WHO YOU ARE." the demon said  
  
****  
  
The next morning Ranma woke up only to realize he was a hippy.  
  
"Mellow out dude" he said, getting to his feet.  
  
Suddenly, in came Akane "I am SUPERAKANE!" she said and flew into the air  
  
Kasumi also arrived. "Breakfast is ready" only to realize she had turned into Hermione. She cast a spell and began to float.  
  
Ranma the hippie went downstairs and saw Genma (as a panda!) wearing a skarf. "I am harry potter" the sign said. Genma suddenly cast another spell and dissapeared off to Diagon Alley, where he went to buy his wizarding clothes for the next day.  
  
The demon was standing at the wall.  
  
"HELLO RANMA" the demon said to Ranma "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE A HIPPIE"  
  
Suddenly Ranma leapt into the air "I maybe a hippie" he said "But I am no pushover"  
  
Ranma kicked the DEMON in the face who went flying into the koi pond. Nabiki appeared where the demon was.  
  
"NABIKI!" Ranma said "YOUR THE DEMON?"  
  
Nabiki slowly told Ranma the story of how she went to Jusenko and fell into the pool of the drowned invincible demon.  
  
"I forgive you." Ranma said.  
  
Everyone went to breakfast, back to their normal forms. Kasumi, Genma (as a panda now), Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane and Ranma.  
  
"This is your fault you jerk." Akane said to Ranma  
  
"No it isn't. Now where did I put the krypotnite?"  
  
Everyone lauhged.  
  
---END OF PART 1---  
  
PLZ R&R THIS IS MY FIRST FIC EVER. NEXT TIME RANMA GETS STUCK IN HIS FEMALE FORM. 


	2. Ranma and the fight

It was morning at Nemira. Everyone was sleep. Ranma woke.  
  
"What lovly day" he said. Akane appeard. "Hallo Ranma." she said.  
  
"Hello Akane." Ranma said.  
  
Ranma and Akane went downstairs and ate breakfast.  
  
Kasumi said "Hello Ranma. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Yes please." Ranma said.  
  
"What a lovely breakfast." Ranma said as he finished it. Kasumi smiled.  
  
"You owe me lots of money Ranma. 500000 dollars." Nabiki said  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
After breakfast Ranma and Akane were fighting in the dojo. By mistake Ranma hit Akane.  
  
"Ranma you jerk" said Akane. Akane returned with a kettle of boiling water and pushed it over Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned into a girl. "Akane!" he said. Akane laughed. Ranma walked to the kitchen. Kasumi and Nabiki laughed. "Ohohohoho" Nabiki said as Kasumi pointed and gigled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
All of a sudden in came a man wearing a hat. "RANMA SATOME I CHALLENGE U TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH!!!!"  
  
Ranma nodded.  
  
They went to the dojo. "RANMA SUPER SAYIN CHANGE!" Ranma changed into Goku. The demon laughed and attacked.  
  
"EXPLOSION-FIST!" said the demon punching Ranma. Ranma exploded but flipped and landed fine.  
  
Suddenly Ranma/Goku began to glow. "MEGA ATTACK!" he said and jumped up.  
  
The demon exploded and then the demon fell to the ground.  
  
"You win." the demon said smiling. He disappeared.  
  
Ranma returned to breakfast and ate again. "Looks like we will have to go clothe shopping later." said Nabiki  
  
She laughed. Soon everyone was laughing.  
  
"Just kidding Ranma." Nabiki said. Nabiki smiled.  
  
---END OF PART 2---  
  
A/N: PLZ REVIEW! IN THE NEXT PART RANMA AND THE GANG JOIN HOGWARTS!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
